nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
List of additional voices
This is a list of voice actors and actresses who do additional voices in every animated film produced by NT Animation and NicThic Productions. Notable additional voices Many additional voices in NT Animation and NicThic Productions films are provided by popular veteran voice actors and actresses. A ^ sign indicates the the actor/actress is deceased. # Isabella Acres # Ava Acres # Matt Adler # Charlie Adler # Pamela Adlon # Lori Alan # Carlos Alazraqui # Ashley Albert # Newell Alexander # Rosemary Alexander # Steve Alterman # Tom Amundsen^ # Emily Anderson # Jack Angel # Keith Anthony # Stephen F. Apostolina # David Arnott # Annaleigh Ashford # Kirk Baily # Dee Bradley Baker # Kyle Balda # Holly J. Barrett # Shane Baumel # Jeff Bennett # Greg Berg # Bob Bergen # Gregg Berger # Mary Kay Bergman # Susan Blu # Edie Lehmann Boddicker # Susan Boyajian # Charlie Bright # Ranjani Brow # Kimberly J. Brown # Julianne Buescher # S. Scott Bullock # Rodger Bumpass # Doug Burch # Corey Burton # Michael Carlsen # Rob Carpenter # Jane Carr # Nancy Cartwright # Cathy Cavadini # Christine Cavanaugh # Lanei Chapman # June Christopher # Cam Clarke # Robert Clotworthy # Pierre Coffin # Will Collyer # Roy Conli # David Cowgill # Abby Craden # Django Craig # Julie Craig # Randy Crenshaw # Kat Cressida # Jim Cummings # Ariz Curzon # Wendy E. Cutler # John Cygan^ # E.G. Daily # Jennifer Darling # Brian T. Delaney # Grey DeLisle # John DeMita # Debi Derryberry # Patti Deutsch # John DiMaggio # Michael Dobson # Pete Docter # Terri Douglas # Robin Atkin Downes # Judi Durand # Sheena Easton # Chris Edgerly # Ashley Edner # Bobby Edner # Paul Eiding # Chad Einbinder # Giselle Eisenberg # Jeannie Elias # Jessica Evans # Bill Farmer # Dave Fennoy # Keith Ferguson # Greg Finley # Andy Fischer-Price # Jeff Fischer # Miriam Flynn # Sandy Fox # Pat Fraley # John France # Eddie Frierson # Don Fullilove # Elisa Gabrielli # Teresa Ganzel # Jessica Gee-George # Williow Geer # Tabitha St. Germain # Johnny Gidcomb # Jackie Gonneau # Nathan Greno # Nicholas Guest # Kim Mai Guest # Archie Hahn # Emily Hahn # Jennifer Hale # Gary Hall # Jess Harnell # Rachael Harris # Barbara Harris # Pamela Hayden # Mark Hentemann # David Herman # Dana Hill # Bridget Hoffman # Wendy Hoffmann # Charles Howerton # Karen Huie # Rif Hutton # A.J. Riebli III # Forrest Iwaszewski # Sondra James # Marc John Jefferies # Bob Joles # Danielle Judovits # Tom Kane # Holly Kane # John Kassir # Jason Harris Katz # David Kaye # Daniel Kaz # Josh Keaton # Sean Kenin # Tom Kenny # Carlyle King # Elissa Knight # Daamen J. Krall # Matthew Labyorteaux # Joe Lala^ # Maurice LaMarche # Phil LaMarr # Ashley Lambert # David L. Lander # Lex Lang # Audel LaRoque # Dana Lee # Conan Lee # Raquel Lee # Luisa Leschin # James Taku Leung # Hope Levy # Dawnn Lewis # Jaclyn Linetsky^ # Nicolette Little # Anne Lockhart # Yuri Lowenthal # Noah Luke # Sherry Lynn # Christina Ma # Rachael MacFarlane # Tress MacNeille # Danny Mann # Jamie Marchi # Jason Marsden # Mona Marshall # Jeremy Maxwell # Anndi McAfee # Susan McBride # Ron McClary # Edie McClurg # Brian Scott McFadden # Dara McGarry # Colleen McGovern # Mickie McGowan # Julia McIlvaine # Britt McKillip # Amy McNeill # Courtland Mead # Alec Medlock # Scott Menville # Diane Michelle # Christina Millian # Brandon Minez # Huanani Minn^ # Edie Mirman # Max Mittelman # Daniel Edward Mora # Kelsey Mulronney # Laraine Newman # Jonathan Nichols #Daran Norris # Levi Nunez # Ryan O'Donohue # Colleen O'Shaughnessey # Jason Pace # Alicyn Packard # Paul Pape # Bryce Papenbrook # Nicole Parker # Constance Parng # Rob Paulsen # Chris Phillips # Jeff Pidgeon # Patrick Pinney # Paige Pollack # Brian Posehn # Phil Proctor # Alex Puccinelli # Cristina Pucelli # Steve Purcell # Josh Qualtieri # Jan Rabson # Lisa Raggio # David J. Randolph # Joe Ranft^ # Jordan Ranft # Noreen Reardon # Alix Wilton Regan # Kevin Michael Richardson # Katherine Ringgold # Lynwood Robinson # Al Rodrigo # Grace Rolek # Peter Pamela Rose # Daniel Ross # Neil Ross # Maggie Roswell # Jessica Rotter # Daryl Sabara # Evan Sabara # Stefanie Scott # Jeremy Shada # Zack Shada # Will Shadley # Kerry Shale # Justin Shenkarow # Katie Silverman # Peter Siragusa # Dennis Singletary # Roger Craig Smith # Kelly Stables # Mindy Sterling # April Stewart # Tara Strong # Melissa Sturm # Jeremy Suarez # Laura Summer # Steve Susskind^ # Pepper Sweeney # Shane Sweet # Catherine Taber # Fred Tatasciore # Regina Taufen # Russi Taylor # Matthew W. Taylor # David K. Thompson # Patti Tippo # Ashley Tisdale # Brian Tochi # Lauren Tom # Nancy Truman # Christine Tucci # Alanna Ubach # Jessika Van # Erik Von Detten # Kari Wahlgren # Hynden Walch # Aria Wallace # Marcia Wallace^ # Jim Ward # Terry Ward # Tom F. Warner # Andreana Weiner # Frank Welker # Billy West # Colette Whitaker # Joe Whyte # Michael Wildshill # Chris Williams # Debra Wilson # April Winchell # Ariel Winter # Scott Wojahn # Matthew Wolf # Matthew Wood # Nora Wyman # Lynnanne Zager # Ruth Zalduondo # David Zyler # Jamie Oram # Pablo Cano Carciofa # Kristen Li Additionally, D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson have also served as additional voices for several of their films. More coming soon! Gallery Rabbit's Night Out Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Rabbit's Night Out (1996) Kitty Come Home Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Kitty Come Home (1998) Lost in a City Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Lost in a City (2002) Sagwa's First Movie Additional Voices V2.png|Additional voices in Sagwa's First Movie (2003) How Frogs Go to London Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in How Frogs Go to London (2004) Fox's Island Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Fox's Island (2005) Life Before Paradise Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Life Before Paradise (2006) Bad Kitty Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Bad Kitty (2006) The_Art_Appreciation_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in The Art Appreciation (2007) File:War_Chicken_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in War Chicken (2008) Skippyjon Jones's First Movie Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Skippyjon Jones's First Movie (2008) Bad Kitty 2 Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Bad Kitty 2 (2010) File:Around_the_World_in_79_Days_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in Around the World in 79 Days (2011) File:It's_the_Wolf_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in It's the Wolf! (2012) Skippyjon Jones II Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Skippyjon Jones II (2012) Bad Kitty 3 Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Bad Kitty 3 (2013) Motormouse and Autocat Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Motormouse and Autocat (2013) Banjo the Woodpile Cat 2013 Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Banjo the Woodpile Cat (2013) The Magic Roundabout 2013 Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in The Magic Roundabout (2013) Cattanooga Cats Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Cattanooga Cats (2014) File:The_Magic_Roundabout_2_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in The Magic Roundabout 2 (2015) The Cookie Cats Movie Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in The Cookie Cats Movie (2016) Agent_F.O.X._2_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in Agent F.O.X. 2 (2017) Ash and Lance Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Ash & Lance (2017) The Talking Tom Movie Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in The Talking Tom Movie (2017) File:The_Ant_and_the_Aardvark_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in The Ant and the Aardvark (2017) Top Cat Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Top Cat (2017) The Story of the Hedgehogs Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in The Story of the Hedgehogs (2018) Rock Dog 2 Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Rock Dog 2 (2018) The_Star_2_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in The Star 2 (2018) Category:Lists Category:Misc.